Dedication
by Pecador Hermoso
Summary: It's new years and it Hatsuharu's turn to dance at the banquet! Shigure bumps into Kyo and Tohru in the kitichen Kagura go all crazy boar on kyo. Haru's birth day is coming up and every one gets crazy drunk and Haru has a boyfriend! thanx 4 title reviewer


_**Furuba: Untitled**_

_**Chapter 1: Rice balls. and Shigure's Bathroom chaos part one**_

**That was a long name for a chapter. Weeeeee! It's Haru's dance at the banquet! next chapter that is! Kyo and Tohru are all alone! fun fun.! Kyo wants waffles! and I have a Kyo Plushie!**

**Long ass summery: It's new years and it Hatsuharu's turn to dance at the banquet! Shigure bumps into Kyo and Tohru in the kitichen and Kyo punches Yuki. Yuki gets jelous and Kagura go all crazy boar on kyo. Haru's birth day is coming up and every one gets crazy drunk aka Krunk and Haru has a boyfriend!(( Ya'll hate my but in my storys when he's white haru, he's bi, when he's black he's strait. Just ta let cha'll know)) Kagura makes tohru a early b-day present with the help of Kyo. And Some one steals Mr. Teddy Waffles!((Kyo's pink Bunny)) ((You'll find out later!)) And when Christmas rolls around, Yuki has a surprise that rocks every one's world.!Oh and Shigure gets and eyefull! Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!**

**I didn't really have a title for this story...sorry but untitled will do for now...**

**I also have some other storys on the works!**

**1)) My savior, my only one.**

**Summery: Haru trys to rape Tohru while he's black Haru. Kyo stumbles apone the scene and saves Tohru. But his blood boils, Can tohru manage to stop him from killing Black Haru for his wrong doings? Or will he really kill Haru? Why does Kyo get so mad?**

**2)) A very happy birth day For Haru!**

**Summery:((Party boy song in the back ground)) It's Haru's 21st birth day and lets just say every one gets boozed up. The morning after, Tohru wakes up in Kyo's arms. Will she leave and never tell Kyo? Or will she stay with him and wait for the heart break? **

**3)) My one, my only**

**Summery: Every 600 years, it is said the zodiac have one week of given time, that they will not change into their zodiac form while being huged or when they are weak. So the question is? Who will get to Tohru first? One-shot May be a sequel. **

**Disclaimer-Fruits basket does NOT belong to me! Neither does Mr. Teddy Waffles! He belongs to Lauren or I LUV ANIME O.O so I don't own he pink fluffy bunny.**

**I Got A Yuki shirt to day! He is so pretty... I was gunna get Kyo, but there wernt any...waiiii!**

**Okay, now on with my story!**

**Chapter one: _Rice balls. and Shigure's Bathroom chaos part one_**

A carrot topped teen stummbed down the stairs, trying to get his barrings from his early morning prowl. A good 5' 5", and around 112 pounds, He slinked into the kitchen like like the cat he was, smelling food in the air. He saw the girl he had grown fond of, love if you will, yes the girl he loved, cooking breakfast and humming to her self lightly.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! Your awake! Why are you up so early? Did I wake you? Oh my god I'm so sorry that I woke you!" She bowed lightly in apology.

"No, you didn't I was hungry and I smelt food." He Walked to her side and eyed the item she was cooking.

"Oh, okay. I hope you like waffles." She smiled lightly as she turned back to her mixing.

"Love 'em." He stuck a finger into the batter and stuck the sweet tasting waffle to be into his mouth.

Tohru slaped his hand away as he tried to snag another taste."No, it needs to be cooked first!. Plus you'll spoile your appitite if you snack!" She went back to her humming.

"Bah! What ever woman. I'm gunna make some rice balls for lunch. Cha' want any?" Kyo dug around in a bottom cupboard.

"Yes please!" The waffles made a light hissing noise as the batter hit the waffle maker. When Tohru had the right amount, she closed the lid and a little red light came on. "When The light goes off, It's done Kyo, so if you see it go off before I do, let me know, OKay."

"Sure, sure. Now help me make some damn rice balls." Kyo dumped a bag of rice in and then some water and the rice maker hissed when the water filled it and steamed poured out of a little hole when the lid was closed. " Ten Minutes it says." Kyo set the little direction manual down and took a seat next to Tohru, who was reading a paper.

"The teachers are on strike. Some thing about not enough pay to teach that many hours." Tohru scaned the paper for more information.

"They never complained when we were there." Kyo got him self a glass of O.J. and took a large gulp.

"Because we were a riot and they loved to see us fight and try to kill one another. You and Yuki that is."

"Damn rat." Kyo mumbled under his breath.

They sat in scilence for a few moments before Kyo's eyes scaned the room and came to the waffle maker. " I think your walffle is burning." Tohru started to freak out. "Ohhh my god!" She jumped up and the chair behiend her fell to the floor as she raced for the waffle maker. When she opened the lid, smoke and steam poured out. She quickly pulled the now un-edebale waffle out and threw it away, sighing pittifuly. "I'm sorry I burn't your waffle Kyo." She picked her chair up and sat back down.

"How about some rice balls for breakfast?" Kyo said, attempting to cheer her up.

"Why don't you go eat some leeks." An all to familar voive said as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Don't you got some hole to be in?" Kyo spat out.

"Good morning miss Honda." Yuki said politely, ignoring Kyo.

"Good morning Yuki-kun! How was your night? I didn't wake you up did I?"

"No, you didn't wake me up. My sleep was wonderful, I mearly thought the house was burning down."

"No...I burn't Kyo's waffle."

"Ohh. Sure was hot last nigh. It's even hotter out right now." Yuki stood by a window, trying to get a cool breeze.

Just at this moment, Tohru now noticed that both Kyo and Yuki were wearing only flanal pants, well Yuki had on flanal, while Kyo had on a green pair on. A Dark blush covered Tohru's face seeing the two well bulit teens. Yuki had more of a lean boyish figure with wash board abs, while Kyo had a more defiend muscel tone and a semi 4 pack, she couldn't really tell, but every time he breathed or moved in any way, his muscels rippled under his skin. The sight sent shivers down her spine and back up when his voice brought her back from her dream land. "Can ya help me with the rice balls?" He took out a small plate and put the hot rice on it.

"Sure Kyo-kun."

"I'm going out side." Yuki said before sliding open the paper door.

"Don't be too long Yuki-Kun!" Tohru yelled as she went to help Kyo.

Kyo started to roll the rice balls in his oh-so special way. Tohru tried to mimick his actions, but her efforts were in vain.

"Baka, like this." he set his own rice ball down and put his chest to Tohru's back and took her hands in his. He helped her change her blob of a rice ball into a 'Kyo' rice ball.

"Thank you." Her voice was hushed, and she was blushing. She turned around to face him and her blush increasened. His one hand rested on her hip and the other held her hand. The fact that she was in a tank top and shorts and he was in just pants, didn't help much either.

"Tohru." He leaned his head in and brushed his lips agains't hers lightly, begging her to respond.

Hip pleas were answered when he felt Tohru's lips move against his just so slightly. Kyo begain to gently suck her lower lip as her free arm rested on his shoulder, while his tongue ran along her lower lip, asking for entrance. Tohru gave it to him, letting his tongue slowly prob and move around her mouth. He felt her brush her tongue againt his and he felt a shock run though him, like a wild fire or a stray lightning bolt. His and the cats spirt had toutched her spirt and the friction grew.

Kyo pushed her against the refriderator and a few magnets fell. Kyo moved so he fit right against her, his heart racing in his chest. A growing friction trobed in his flimsy flanal pants as she moaned his name out when he pinned the hand he was holding against the cool metal of the refiderator.

"Ohhhhhhh! Kyo's Kissing Tohru! Kyo's Kissing Tohru! Lets have a celebration!" Shigure threw confetti which came out of no were.

Kyo pulled away from Tohru and licked his lips, the kiss still lingering on both their lips.

"So what if I was." Kyo hissed out, his orange tail sticking out meaning he was pissed, hair raised ready for a fight.

"Kyo likes Tohru!" Shigure started to twist around before Kyo punched him.

"So what if I do!" Kyo kicked Shigure's sides while shouting that over and over.

"Baka-no-Inu! Baka-no-Inu! Baka-no-Inu! Baka-no-Inu! BAKA-NO-INU!" Kyo shouted while shaking a now swirly eyed Shigure.

"Who likes who?" A white and black haired dashing young man stepped into the kitched while taking off his gloves.

"Haru! How nice to see you! Kyo like Tohru! Are you ready for the banquet?" Shigre seeming healed now spoke in one quick sentence.

"Is that so." Haru leaned over to Tohru and spoke softly. A crimson blush rovered Tohru's face while Haru chuckeled.

"Try it, trust me, he'll like it."

"I'll like what!" Kyo's crimson eyes glared a Haru.

"Just a little trick for you two."

"Why I ada'!" Kyo started to chase Haru through the house why'll Tohru remaned blushing.

"Tohru-kun, I have a bath prepared for you, why don't you go relax? I'll order some food from the main house." Shigure smiled sweetly and Tohru giggled before troting up stairs.

"Good." Shigure giggled before sitting down to enjoy a rice ball.

Kyo came running into the kitchen panting, stickes and leaves in his hair.

"Have you...(pant pant)...seen..(pant)...Haru...(pant)?"

"Why Kyo-kun, I don't belive I've seen him since you chased him... But your a filthy mess, go jump into the bath."

Kyo only nodded and he went up stairs to bathe... little did he know that Tohru was already in there.

As soon as Kyo was up the stairs, Shigure chuckled, " Bwahahahahahahahaha! Shigre's Bathroom Chaos Part one!"

**Well, madness will be in the next chapter as Shigure's bathroom chaos goes into part duxe ((if I spelt that wrong let me know, it means two!balh!))**

**I didn't really have a title for this story...sory but untitled will do for now...If you got a better story title, just give me it in a review. Cool beans man R&R**

**Haggard8itch over an out!((the 8 in Haggard8itch is suposed to be a B, but I didn't know i could do that, better safe than sorry.)) Ja-ne!**


End file.
